One Last Touch, Before I Fall
by MaidenOfImladris
Summary: Lodging with the General in Wutai gives Zack some insight on his superiors more personal habits. His curiosity extends to a night he would have never expected. YAOI SephirothxZack
1. Chapter 1

Three days cleaning up after Shin-Ra's involvement with Wutai had been one day too long. Sephiroth was beginning to see the delicate fall of events, the hushed voices behind his back and the inevitable future that wove an unwanted destiny for the General. Thoughts kept silent in the back of his mind, threatening and still, but somehow the first class SOLDIER sitting in the back picked up on the waves of distress.

Zack shifted in response, leaning forward in his seat to speak to his superior.

"Sir, lodging should be just ahead." Zack said, pointing to the map. In his mind, the mention of rest was meant to be a calming one, but it only served to increase the abnormal activity radiating from the stiff General.

"What's the next town?" Sephiroth asked, obviously not interested in the said lodging Shin-Ra had bought and paid for prior to their departure.

"By land?" Zack felt a cold fear creep inside him. The only areas not hostile towards Shin-Ra employed factions would be the town they just missed an exit for.

"There's a small Wutaiian village to the west near the Upper Peninsula, it's a suburb of Wutai itself… but… it's not going to welcome us, nor do I believe finding an inn will be easy."

Sephiroth sighed. He stopped the vehicle and took the map from Zack.

He tossed it back at him and turned the jeep around.

"There are multiple inns in Wutai, are there not?"

"Not are all friendly, sir. We should just take the one Tseng found for us."

Sephiroth's hand rested on the hilt of his sword and his eyes narrowed.

"I do not fear them."


	2. Chapter 2

The inn they found was relatively small and took up room quickly. The innkeeper exclaimed they were lucky to have found anything on the weekend, such as it was. The troubles Zack predicted before their arrival faded, especially since Sephiroth put his hair up and covered up most traces of being Shin-Ra's dogs.

Even if they had sported Shin-Ra embroidered uniforms and big SOLDIER rank pins the man was more likely to be staring at the stuffed pouch of gil in the General's hand. Sephiroth gave false names and covered his signature with extra coin to ensure their stay would be uninterrupted. Sephiroth followed Zack to the jeep, and pulled his bag from the back along with his companions.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Tseng will know we didn't check in when the funds aren't taken for the room." Zack reasoned.

"I do not care." Sephiroth was beyond reason and blatantly stated his position. He no longer wished to be tied to the company. He wanted to be severed from its chains completely before he got too close to the truth.

Rufus, even in his meticulous workings, couldn't keep the entire world buried under the floors of the Shin-Ra offices. Especially when Sephiroth stood squarely above them in the basement labs Hojo frequently used to enhance him. All the General had to do was dig, and he was in no mood to get his hands dirty. It was best for everyone if he just … disappeared.

Sephiroth pushed open their door and threw down his duffle bag. Zack did the same before realizing a very minor detail.

"One bed?" Zack questioned. Sephiroth shrugged, not particularly wanting to deal with that thought and headed straight for the bathroom. Zack didn't blame him; picking through bodies for almost three days without adequate hygiene was bound to make anyone crazy for fresh water. He supposed it was especially true if your hair had the ability to touch the blood and dirt by merely kneeling.

Zack smiled, absently wondering what Sephiroth did to all that hair after he showered. Would he put it up? Or leave the towel to dry? The SOLDIER snickered aloud for such imaginings and decided it was better to just wait and see.

Zack set his bag closer to the bed and pulled out various garments. He stripped completely, sighing happily as the reeking material parted from his body. He picked out a pair of briefs for modesties sake and waited for his turn.

Zack rested on the soft queen sized bed, closing his eyes and lifted an arm over his head. The SOLDIER drifted off to sleep as the running water turned his thoughts to mush.

The squeaking of the shower handle startled the dark haired boy's dreams. He sat up with an instinctive reach for his buster sword. He soon remembered where he was and retracted the hand.

Sephiroth emerged with one large towel dipping dangerously between his powerful hips and another smaller towel held the great mass of hair from rewetting his back.

"You may use the facilities now, SOLIDER." He said calmly.

Zack watched the older man creep towards the bed and do almost the same thing Zack had done no more than 20 minutes ago. It was rare that Zack saw Sephiroth away from their missions, and acting like something relatively normal. The more Zack saw of it… the more he liked. A mental promise solidified in the boy's mind, telling him that moments like this should happen more often.

Zack rounded the bed and slipped into the humid space. Sephiroth's silver hair was stuck in various places, and the smell of his soap filled the condensate droplets that bubbled up on the pale blue tiles.

Zack swept a hand through the moisture and rubbed his fingers together, feeling the oils that were previously used on the General.

The SOLDIER shook his head disapprovingly; he definitely didn't want this new venture into the General's personal life to become an obsession.

He ran a weak hand through his dark spikes and let all muscles relax under the hot spray. A wave of energy pulsed through him as Mako sensed his exhaustion, but Zack gladly ignored it, hoping its rejuvenating affects would wash away and let him shut down for the night.

The SOLDIER scrubbed at the dirt and blood of the dead. Crusted bits of blood turned soft and slid easily down the drain. His hair parted from their individual spikes and laid flat over his shoulders. Zack pushed the wet bits from his face and leaned back. He massaged a generous amount of shampoo through his thick dark hair and was soon rinsing it as he did the blood and dirt.

But now the red was frothy and smelt of strawberries rather then stale iron.

Zack let suds fall over his chest and rubbed them thoroughly, hoping some of their scent would stick to his body or at least cover up the musty smell of death.

A small shiver made Zack's spine straighten and the muscles around it tense. He reached a hand to his back and pulled at a small thin strand between his fingers. Another shiver followed as the bit of hair stuck all the way from his shoulder blade down to the drain. He inspected it, and smiled at its silver glint.

He doubted anyone was as close to Sephiroth as he. And in that moment, Zack felt extremely proud.


	3. Chapter 3

Zack wildly rubbed the large blue hotel towel through his soaked spikes. In doing so he managed to get every single strand to crisscross in an ultimate tangle that looked quite hopeless of ever being smoothed out.

Unlike his partner in crime, Zack kept the towel off and let the dark mass of hair stick in every which direction, even if it impaired his vision. When he emerged from the bathroom, Sephiroth let out disapproving noise at the blatant disregard Zack had for his hair.

Zack tried to ignore the smug look on his superiors face, and the muscular legs that crossed so innocently on top the comforter.

The young officer knew his thoughts were crossing dangerous territory when they involved the most powerful general in the world. It was an honor to be there. An honor to serve under such intelligence, and all Zack could think about was his smooth looking skin, raw power and long silver hair.

The deadly pierce of green eyes, the sharp angular face and bone crushing hands were usually the first things to register, and strike fear into those observing the General.

Somehow, all of these things slipped passed the first class SOLDIER and all he saw was a beautiful, misunderstood man who as of tonight broke direct orders from the voices above.

If he broke one rule…

Zack smiled at his train of thought, both manically and scarily as intimate images skimmed passed his mind.

However, it wasn't the intimate thoughts that were the most distrubing.

No.

The disregard Sephiroth had developed towards Shin-Ra must have come from somewhere. Zack wondered if this was a one off thing or if he meant to continue with this line of disobedience. His thought was interrupted by the said General shifting on the bed. Zack watched mesmerized as his higher up slid off the smaller towel that encased his hair. A strong steady hand weaved up under the great mass and faster than Zack could blink, the entire mane was dry, and its silver glint magnified ten fold as the hand pulled back.

Zack caught the glimpse of something hidden in the General's palm and glowered at the ridiculous thought.

"Seph?" Zack asked in a very hesitant tone.

Sephiroth looked up and smirked, watching the SOLDIER as he cautiously crept near the bed.

"Was…" Zack didn't finish and just followed the powerful hand to the suspected orb beneath it.

Sephiroth held it out.

"You might need this more than I do." Sephiroth leaned forward, captivating the younger man with a soft touch to his cheek as his other hand snuck under the wet black spikes just behind Zack's right ear.

Zack inhaled and stiffened, feeling the palm of Sephiroth's hand against the base of his neck.

Instantly the dark hair was dry, smoothed and beyond that, took on a very silky shine.

The SOLDIER's eyes narrowed, question pushing the dark brows together in wonder.

Zack shook his head and chuckled aloud.

Sephiroth's hand lifted again to feather through the straight black locks from Zack's temple to the back of his head.

"I can navigate this now. It seemed… treacherous before." Sephiroth explained, looking up almost fondly.

"You… have fucking, hair materia!?"


	4. Chapter 4

The general's lips adopted another odd turn. Zack wasn't used to such frequent, non-violent smiles. Zack stared at the orb; he was still slightly aware of Sephiroth's hand, but trying his very best to ignore it. The SOLDIER reached out and grasped the sphere.

"It's a specialty of Hojo. You might not know it but I wasn't very compliant in the labs. I refused to cut my hair against all practical purposes. They said it would hinder me, but... I liked it."

Personal interest, choice, individuality; all these were humanistic programs that Sephiroth was not inherently imparted to, and was in fact meant to be severed from. Zack almost felt sorry for the General. It was strange that someone that everyone looked up to, wished to be, praised with fearful worship; had a weak spot for long hair. Sephiroth's mentioning of this personal detail seemed to be a message of sorts. Maybe it was to tell his subordinate that his personality was not always ridged and capable of deviation.

Sephiroth retracted his hand and secured the materia in a small velvet pouch.

Zack smiled at the General, hoping his silence to such private information was taken as respectful rather than indifference.

Sephiroth read neither of those responses, or simply ignored it and continued his story.

"Given my stance on the matter they compromised. Instead of cutting it they allowed the growth but opted to give me something to control it in battle. "

"Why are you telling me this?" Zack finally questioned aloud.

"You looked curious. And I trust you." It was in those last four words that Zack saw a definite change. Blurry lines rolled into focus and too, Sephiroth's eyes were drained of their bright mako tint. As much as the first SOLDIER felt honored with such personal information, it was starting to scare him. He neither earned nor asked the General about these things and here he was, being handed information about his superior's childhood. The thought terrified Zack as an underlying horror ran through his leaping mind. It was as if he were cataloging his past. And the only reason people did that is when there was no longer a future.

The disobedience, the avoidance of Shin-Ra and the blatant disregard of direct order all fell in time with the last micrometer of growth on the general's head. His life would end.

Zack shook his head in attempts to break free from the disturbing conclusion. But deeply they lay, waiting.

Dark thoughts, however, never lingered for long in Zack Fair's mind. He quickly found reason to smile when a smooth hand touched his shoulder. The same long thin hand that beautifully slaughtered hundreds, if not thousands over the years.

Zack shivered.

"What are you thinking SOLDIER?" The clear green eyes dived deep, probing, searching.

"Why are you abandoning your orders?" Zack asked, his eyes probably for the first time, squaring up perfectly with Sephiroth's.

"I'm tired Zackary."


	5. Chapter 5

Sephiroth sat on the bed, sinking the edge of the mattress with an invisible weight not likened to his size.

Zack felt cautious. He knew he was being targeted for some kind of response and the wrong kind appeared to be catastrophic.

He had door number one, door number two, and door number three. He could stay silent, ignore everything Sephiroth exposed and extract these new revelations from ever being presented.

Or.

He could choose a sort of rebuttal and respond sincerely with what he said in hopes of partially relating to this non-relatable man. It was all a matter of what the General needed to hear, and somehow Zack felt as though he'd be cheating his superior with such a broad natured response.

The third door was the most dangerous.

He could care.

But it seemed the most right. Someone had to.

Tonight was the first twisted look Zack saw of Sephiroth. The only thing Zack could recall in likeness to this night was a certain softness his mako eyes took whenever Zack was being particularly irritable.

Zack didn't pretend to like the General like everyone else did. He often disobeyed and did so with little fear. He only continued to do so; however, because of that look. The first time he strayed from an order he expected hellfire or brimstone and he deservingly got both. Zack expected such a reaction and found a way to stand through the words of fire. With his perseverance, came that look. And ever since Zack felt a definite amount of pride that came with breaking through the General's certain anger.

Zack weighed his options.

He knew he couldn't truly take door number one without a certain dose of denial.

Two was right out. But Gaia knows he hadn't the slightest idea how to even reach the handle of door number three.

Sephiroth had now closed his eyes with his back against the headboard and his legs stretched as far as they could reach. Zack would've guessed he'd be attempting to sleep if it weren't for the lack of pillows or the blankets unused beneath the General.

No, the night still had a ways to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Zack kept staring, trying to find the words. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe his thoughts were too intense for the situation. Sephiroth would probably laugh, as much as the stoic man could at that…Zack being serious…

Zack broke a grin of his own and managed to pull himself up from the lull of ideas and theories that kept tugging him down. He plopped on the comforter instead, shaking the mattress in his wake. Sephiroth's green eyes flicked open, his head turned, and he waited.

"We're all tired, Sir."

Sephiroth wanted to say something but he stopped when Zack's fingers touched the back of his hand.

"So relax." Zack added, threading his fingers between the General's.

Zack wasn't sure what he was doing. He knew he had chosen to care, but to what extent?

What would break through over a decades worth of genetic torture and public idolization? Had the General ever kissed anyone before?

Zack was physical. He knew that, and to do this only seemed natural. Sephiroth looked down at their hands, tried to ignore the warmth, but he couldn't pull away.

"Zack." Sephiroth warned.

"I don't know what you've been through in the basements, what tests were done, who you even are, but I'm telling you it doesn't matter. It doesn't fucking matter!" Zack turned his eyes aggressively towards Sephiroth. He was serious.

Sephiroth simpered.

The bastard.

Zack saw the grin and couldn't hold it much longer. He didn't want to be taken lightly. Even if he didn't understand it, there were terrible, deep rooted problems that constructed the man in front of him. If he could make him forget, for just a second, it would be worth it.

Zack tightened his fingers, leaned over, and pushed his hand down for leverage. He swung his right leg until it landed just near Sephiroth's hip.

Sephiroth looked into his colleague's eyes. He stilled, unsure if he wanted to stop him, or if he wanted to see how far this game would go.

Zack slipped his fingers out of Sephiroth's neutral hand. He grazed the tips up Sephiroth's tight arms. He could feel the strength beneath him, beneath those fingers. The shear power stored in such a beautiful body was overwhelming. Zack was afraid. He knew it wouldn't take much for that power to be unleashed, for Sephiroth to take him over.

Yet Zack's fingers tentatively reached the side of Sephiroth's neck. A wave of silver shimmered over the back of Zack's hand. It was soft.

He saw the parallels, the velvet hair, the smooth skin covering hard muscle and thick brute strength. He was a paradox. Sephiroth was trying to keep a bit of himself through the hair and manicured fingers.

Zack found the angle of his jaw and tilted his head up a bit.

Sephiroth could've stopped him. He was given the chance within that pause.

But the second was passed and now his colleague's lips had taken a spot on his cheek.

Sephiroth didn't notice his lips had parted when Zack descended.

What was he expecting?

And they did so again when Zack's lips brushed his other cheek.

Their foreheads touched. Zack's body sank downward, unafraid now to touch the body beneath him.

Sephiroth breathed deep, the sweetness of Zack's scent and minty mouthwash filled his head. He waited.

Zack's fingers went back to his hair, massaging the back of Sephiroth's head for a second before letting the stands fall between his digits, combing and threading through a shower of silk.

"You don't need to... "

Zack returned to the serious stance, staring down and cupping the General's jaw.

"No, I don't. But you haven't exactly stopped me." Zack's smile returned, and with it slight amusement cracked through Sephiroth's face.

That was the face.

Zack wanted a reward. And without much thought, he dipped his head a little and took a pair of soft lips against his own.

He stilled, realizing what he'd done. Not sure of this action. Not sure of anything. But he loved that look, and this was the best way to show it.

Sephiroth's eyes closed, and clamped his hands behind Zack's elbows as a sort of partial embrace. Not that the General would call it that.

Zack felt the warmth, the reciprocation. He felt... inspired.

His lips moved, pecking at the two corners of Sephiroth's mouth, back to his right cheek and further down to his neck.

He nuzzled into that hair.

Sephiroth's breath became labored. It wasn't because of what Zack was doing to him.

Rather what he _**wasn't**_ doing to him.

He was on edge, and this game was new. He hated not knowing what to do.

"Zack... Zackary?"

Zack pulled back, his hands pushing lightly on Sephiroth's chest. He looked into his superiors eyes; saw the confusion, the uncertainty, and most of all, pure human emotion.

Zack brought his lips down again with more force, more vigor than he previously expressed. His hands moved with the rhythm of his lips. Sephiroth was lost again, forced into a world he couldn't know or understand but it felt... good.

Sephiroth's hands defaulted behind Zack's elbows, twitching slightly as he felt the energy to move them. Sephiroth's fingers stretched, covering more skin. They lightly trekked up Zack's triceps and lingered there for a bit. He gripped the SOLDIERS upper arm tightly.

It was encouraging. And Zack being Zack took encouragement over the top. The General must've known this, and in his own way was trying to make progress.

He found his lips opening and Zack's hot tongue lapping between the pink creases.

Sephiroth inhaled sharply, his lips parting and accepted this new turn.

Zack's hands were at the General's sides, kneading and rubbing as he pushed against him.

Sephiroth's hands left the comfort zone of Zack's arms, traveled over a set of ribs and settled at the curve of Zack's lower back.

Zack pulled away from the wet lips, relocating the pressure against Sephiroth's smooth neck. The General squeezed at the squirming sensation, at the tingling wave that curled his toes. The pressure of Sephiroth's hands was at a spot where Zack had little leverage. His hips fell tighter against Sephiroth. The towels between them began to falter; with each writhing motion another piece slipped.

Zack's hand grazed over his chest, over a sharp nipple and down over the General's hard torso.

Sephiroth pushed his hands down, feeling the pressure of Zackary's hips just above his own. He was doing what felt interesting, new, and subconsciously he raised his own hips. He wanted contact.

Zack returned the General's face. Kissing, nipping, licking. He was going to loose it. It was one thing to be in control of the General, but to loose ones self in any situation was never good.

Zack slowed, his hips rocked slower, his hands moved less and soon his head rested heavily on Sephiroth's shoulder.

Hot breath shot out and sucked back in, over and over again. Sweat formed at Zack's brow, sticking to the smooth collarbone he rested upon.

"Sir..."

Sephiroth's head tilted, his cheek caressing the side of Zack's face.

"Can I.." Zack couldn't finish. If he'd been told during training he'd be naked on top of the worlds most powerful General he would've laughed. He was a ladies man, after all.

The thought vanished at the movement of Sephiroth's head.

Was it a yes?

Zack wasn't sure.

He pushed back, looked into sharp green eyes, glowing like mercury and watched closely as he repeated the nod.

Zack shifted back against Sephiroth's legs. His hips hugged low on the General's thighs and slowly pulled off the towel.

Zack took him in. He ran clear blue eyes from Sephiroth's flexed thighs to the small hickey on Sephiroth's neck.

He sent in his hands to confirm with thought how soft the man appeared to be. He gripped Sephiroth's thighs, feeling them tighten and push forward, and then lightly ghosted his fingers passed his torso. Sephiroth looked to the side, his eyes closed and his chest heaving subtly at every light touch.

Zack returned to where he first mounted the General and slipped his hand over Sephiroth's cheek.

Their eyes met again.

Gently, Zack kissed him.

Sephiroth's own lips shook, then pressed firmly against Zack's.

Zack pulled back, surprised.

Despite the new level of participation, Zack continued on. He returned to the red mark on Sephiroth's neck and tried his best to distract him as he lowered himself against the General.

He pushed down, two lengths squishing together. The warmth was unbearable. Sephiroth felt it, regardless of how good Zack's tongue felt beneath his ear.

Sephiroth's hips pushed up, matching as Zack came down.

Zack groaned.

Sephiroth smirked.

He buried his face against Sephiroth's chest, pushing down again for that delicious friction.

They moved together, bodies warm and sweaty, sliding and pushing frantically within the moment.

Zack slowed, stopping them once his superior was fully extended. Zack pushed back, his hips claiming a spot a little lower on Sephiroth's legs.

Sephiroth's hardness had vaulted, the flush red tip reaching just below his belly. Zack brushed his fingers lightly over a vein. Sephiroth shivered and pushed up.

"Zack.."

Zack curled his hand at the base, starting with slow teasing strokes.

"Aah." Zack moved his right knee up a bit, finding enough room to keep his hand working and his lips occupied at the same time.

The kiss was soft. Unexpected.

Sephiroth had long closed his eyes.

He kissed back this time. Fully, with his lips hard against Zack's. He sucked in breath at a small disconnect but quickly came back. Sephiroth's smooth powerful hand snuck through the dark silk of Zack's "improved" hair. He used the force of his palm to deepen the kiss.

Sephiroth tiled his head a bit and let his tongue lick his SOLDIERS lips. Zack responded, their tongues meeting in tandem for the first time. Zack forgot about his hand which had stopped in mid stroke.

This kiss…

…was something he didn't want to miss. Their tongues met again, slow, steady, long strokes of hot, wet flesh. Their lips closed, meeting together before Zack tilted his head again, pushing his face deeper against Sephiroth. The ebb and flow of the kiss was oddly synchronized, soft one second, then deep with intense pressure the next. The mix of tongue was seemingly random, yet never overbearing. Zack's hand returned to its task as he pressed into the kiss, his fingers skimming sensitive flesh.

"Aah!" Sephiroth resounded. The sensation was unexpected. Just under the scarlet bulb of flesh was a crease that Zack stimulated.

Zack left Sephiroth's lips, his own full and swollen. Zack paid more attention to the General's neck and upper chest. Meanwhile Zack continued to slowly pump the hardening arousal he'd abandoned.

Sephiroth's eyes squeezed shut. The lips, the tongue… the hand…

He tried to concentrate on them all and found himself delightfully dizzy.

Zack's teeth skimmed Sephiroth's collarbone.

"Zack!"

Zack smiled against his skin, and then kissed once. Twice. Each lower and lower.

Sephiroth's hand found his hair. His eyes opened.

He hadn't realized how low Zack had gotten until warmth, as of yet unknown, exploded deep in his gut.

No… it was further than that.

Sephiroth looked down, watching mesmerized as swollen red lips covered him.

He felt the flat of Zack's tongue between that crease and shivered.

Sephiroth's breath was audible through the dense, humid air.

It quickened, until…

"No."

Sephiroth said.

Zack heard it, felt the lifting of the General's hips and the rising heat beneath his tongue.

Zack disobeyed.

He sucked harder. His hands wandered up the General's chest. And with a hushed cry, Sephiroth came.

Zack opened his throat and savored the feel of hot liquid sliding down. It wasn't much different then taking a shot. But this liquor was salty, bitter, but oh so much more intoxicating.

Zack licked him, once, twice, and then kissed his way up a sweaty torso. Sephiroth's hands kept repeating a circular motion through Zack's hair. His breathing hadn't come down, and his chest still heaved.

Zack shifted up to kiss him.

Sephiroth's eyes opened. Stunned, bewildered… refreshed.

The euphoric wave took him, and his lids drooped. Zack kissed his brow and settled at his side. Zack pushed the covers down, deftly sweeping them from under Sephiroth. He pulled a thin sheet over their sweaty bodies.

"Get the sleep you've been waiting for… I'll be here when you wake." Zack said softly, nuzzling into silver hair once more before finding a comfortable distance without being distant.

The SOLDIER sighed, oddly satisfied, even without being given release. The erection slowly ebbed, waning down with naught but pre-cum clinging to its placid state. He could still feel him, hot beneath his tongue. And that taste.

Zack swiftly found peace within the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The room was still dark when Zack woke. Thick Wutai drapes kept any indication of time from the SOLDIER. Zack glanced beside him, noting the empty sheets and tilted pillow. Zack sighed, lied down and stared at the ceiling.

Sephiroth emerged from the bathroom, towel around his waist and another in his hair.

"De-ja-vu." Zack commented.

"I couldn't sleep. I was... too warm." Sephiroth answered. Zack should have known the General had some kind of quirky conditions for mundane things such as sleeping.

"Ah, subject must be kept at 22 degrees Celsius at all times with a humidity level of 40%. I'm guessing last night pushed you out of your normal bounds, sir."

"Perhaps. I'm sorry your state wasn't tended to." Sephiroth replied ignoring Zack's calculated teasing.

"It's okay. I was more concerned about you anyway. To think what we could have been doing during all those private briefings." Zack winked.

Sephiroth ignored him again and approached his side of the bed.

He removed both towels, regarding shyness as frivolous after recent events then crawled into bed.

"Tired?" Zack asked.

"Mm." Sephiroth answered, closing his eyes.

"Do you need another interactive bedtime story?" Sephiroth reopened his eyes and shot a glanced at Zack.

"Zackary…" Sephiroth warned.

"Okay, okay. Good Night." Zack settled back under the covers, doubt sneaking in at the semi-awkward conversation.

Sephiroth shifted his body to his side and curled his hands closer to his head.

Zack's pulse quickened when Sephiroth's hand touched his shoulder. His palm flattened, his long fingers nearly reaching his collar bone then stilled.

Steady breathing followed, and soon the General was asleep.

Zack stayed awake. Doubtful and silly thoughts came all at once to him in his state of conscious rest. 'Maybe if I tire him out more next time…' Zack smiled. He wanted there to be a next time. He needed it. If he could get Sephiroth to open up, to actually talk to him, maybe the recluse hero could have the outlet he so obviously needed.

He wanted to ask about it in the morning, if the sun wasn't up already. Zack peered over as much of the bed as he could. He spotted his pants and reached down with a free hand. Careful to not wake the General, he stretched, catching a belt loop under the pad of his forefinger. He pulled the garment to him and rummaged through the pockets.

Zack flipped open his phone.

It was 9:24, A.M.

They were due back in Midgar by 8:00, P.M. They would have to leave within the next two hours to get back in time. Zack sighed again. He couldn't understand the level of disregard the strictest man of the Shin-Ra army held towards his superiors. He would find out, he resolved.

12:49, P.M. Sephiroth woke. He pulled his body upward, and leaned on his elbows. A wave of silver hair swept over his arms and back, mussed from being wet and slept on.

Zack, this time was in the shower, and emerged ten minutes later.

His hair was completely dry.

And shiny…

"Zackary."

"It took me four times but I finally got the hang of it." Zack tossed Sephiroth's velvet pouch which he caught one-handed.

"Please do not use my things without my permission."

"You'll be happy to know my first attempt turned it pink."

"Only if there are pictures which I'm sure you didn't bother to take."

"No, and I wasn't planning on you catching me, but after the first attempt I assumed you would figure it out so I had to try again, which brings us to now. You catching me and me saying 'I'm sorry.'"

"Apology accepted."

Sephiroth used the orb on his own hair and contently sighed at the refreshing tingle it made across his scalp. The frizzed mass turned silky once again.

Zack crawled over the covers and leaned in.

"Sir, permission to kiss you."

Sephiroth looked up, almost smiling at the formal request, but did his best not to show it.

"Denied."

Zack's face fell slightly, until Sephiroth quickly secured the back of his head and crushed his lips against Zack's. Their lips disconnected with a slight echo from the abrupt contact.

"Don't think I'm going to be submissive the entire time SOLDIER. You're still beneath me… so to speak."

"We need to get back to Midgar by 2000 hours. It's 1300 now, we won't make it." 

"It's only to check in the jeep and gather paperwork, all of which can be done tomorrow morning."

"When did you want to check out?"

"That depends on you, Zack." Sephiroth advanced, his fingers appearing at Zack's waist.

Before he could register it, the towel was parted from his body and thin fingers swept over his hip.

"Sir."

"Don't speak." Sephiroth leaned over him, watching as he instinctively pushed himself back against the headboard.

Sephiroth continued forward, his hair sweeping across Zack's shoulder as the General brought his lips to Zack's ear.

"I want to thank you." Another non-violent smile graced Sephiroth's enigmatic lips.

Zack shivered.


	8. Chapter 8

A pair of lips opened over Zack's earlobe, and a warm tongue curled behind it. Zack gasped, teeth took in the skin and pinched lightly as Sephiroth's unbearably hot breath puffed into his ear.

"H-How many showers do you plan on taking this weekend?" Zack felt a hand clamp over his mouth, and a tongue swept deftly over his tingling lobe. Sephiroth adjust a bit, pushing up his legs so he could mount Zack across the stomach.

Zack's head was pushed away, his face almost crushed against the headboard. Sephiroth's tongue introduced itself to Zack's neck, lapping in long strokes from the dip of his collar bone to his jaw line like a cat. He followed over the wet trail with small kisses. Zack kept his eyes shut, the sensations, the overwhelming realization of what was happening caused every system to shut down due to overload. All but one. 

Zack arched, understanding now what he did to the General when he tediously paid more attention to his neck then anywhere else. It was torture.

One of Sephiroth's hands stabilized against the SOLDIER's chest, pushing, massaging at times. Zack's hand fastened over Sephiroth's long fingers, weaving between them and squeezed hard as the General sucked on Zack's neck.

"Sir!"

Sephiroth's knee shifted between Zack's legs. The General's thighs flexed and pushed upward.

The warmth and pressure drove Zack insane; he slinked downward, pushing himself against the massively muscled thigh.

Sephiroth stopped him, let go of Zack's hand, and steady his eager hips. The General swept his hair over the SOLIDER's body, flipping it to one side before he kissed Zack's chest.

Zack's fingers laced through Sephiroth's hair. He cautiously pressed his hands over the General's back. His shoulders flexed, rippled more like, sending shivers down Zack's spine.

'He could kill me.'

Zack thought crazily as teeth clenched and released his skin in an erotic pattern. 

Sephiroth stopped suddenly.

His head fell against Zack's chest, and his body splayed flat atop the SOLIDER.

Zack buried his hand in that hair once more, smoothing through it obsessively.

Sephiroth looked up, eyeing Zack ardently.

The General readied like a cat and swiftly pushed himself upward, his lips hitting the target dead on. The kiss was unyielding and firm. The General's lips were tight and authoritative. Zack licked at them with no avail.

Squeezing warmth flickered at the back of Zack's mind. Sephiroth's knee seemed to be pressing into him again. But the warmth moved and pulled. Once the kiss broke Zack looked down, watching a hand- Sephiroth's hand- grip his erection like the hilt of a sword. The image was unbearable. Zack had to close his eyes to keep from going mad. The combination of power and intelligence, strength and grace embodied within a physical God touched and pleasured a lowly SOLIDER from nowhere Gongaga.

Zack's mind burned and sent that flame down through his body. Shivers of arousal from both thought and touch made the boy moan.

Sephiroth smirked, his hand moving faster. Zack's hips couldn't stay still; they jumped with the pumping motions, meeting and matching Sephiroth's vigor.

The General's hair was over him again. How could it not with such length. Zack's body tingled, the hair, the kisses still being set like land mines over his chest and that hand touching him where few had been.

Sephiroth eased his motion and brought his hand to Zack's face.

"Let go." Sephiroth commanded, slinking up Zack's body with kisses until he molded his lips against the SOLIDERS.

The kiss was soft this time. Zack pressed back, his hips aching and his hand deep in silver locks.

Sephiroth's tongue slipped, licked once within Zack's mouth then retreated.

The General's kisses followed Zack's jaw line and to the SOLIDER's ear.

"I want to hear you, Zack." Sephiroth growled, puffing heat into Zack's ear.

Sephiroth's hand returned, teasingly slow at first.

At each whimper, Sephiroth moved faster as a reward.

Zack noticed and let his voice out from deep within his throat.

The pants became moans and soon the SOLDIER cried out with each stroke. Sephiroth simpered, scooted down his body with kisses and replaced his pumping hand with the hot wetness of his mouth. Sephiroth kept rhythm, exploding hot warmth upon Zack when the SOLIDER had closed his eyes.

They quickly reopened at the rush of pleasure overthrowing his already violated senses.

Zack instinctively cried out, the wave of heat rising through every nerve. Sephiroth's tongue was long, his lips soft and that delicious wet heat burst from the tip to base.

The motions rode on, faster, harder. Zack couldn't take it, his hips rose involuntarily, his hands strangled the sheets and with a deep cry he screamed when his mind exploded. Hormones coursed through his body releasing a stream of white into the General's throat. He stilled, lips still clenched at the tip of Zack's length.

Zack looked down, lips of the General curled around him, his tongue darting out, pleasuring still and he licked him clean.

Zack reached down, his hand slipping through that hair, tugging gently. Sephiroth retracted his mouth and shifted upward to claim a lasting kiss.

Sweat could now be felt as the cooling sensation made Zack shiver.

Sephiroth pulled on the discarded blanket and curled it about their bodies. Zack unconsciously snuggled closer, and an arm instinctively pressed across Zack's waist.

Sephiroth felt a small kiss against his chin and caught a glimpse of dark hair shuffling closer.

The dark smell of sex and a soft hint of strawberries mixed in the room, an intoxicating aroma that pulled the General to rest.

Zack's mind was wired, the events, images and feelings already fleeting. He grasped trying to keep them fresh and alive in his head. Eventually his body gave way, shaken from pleasure and laden with fatigue, he fell asleep. The grin on his face, however, stayed up throughout the night, twitching every now and then as inspired dreams resurfaced.


End file.
